Traitor's Art Room
Traitor's Art Room '''is the forth dungeon in Île de Frost. In the large main hall of the manor, many servants and maids of the Frost family reside here. Amongst them is Dreyfus de Villepin, an artist hired by the family in order to paint some portraits for the manor. Normal (Level 10-10) Hard (Level 11-11) Very Hard (Level 12-12) Champion (Level 13-13) Monsters *Blood Arachnia (Cutscene only) *Cleaner Maid *Sorcerer *Arch Sorcerer *Head Cleaner Maid *Colonel Lancer *Kitchen Maid *Head Kitchen Maid *Dreyfus de Villepin (Boss) Story Worried for her household but also furious about Dreyfus's betrayal, Edel heads over to confront the artist in the Traitor's Art Room. Upon reaching Dreyfus, the artist reveals that Edel's brother Adel possessed the power to open the doorway between dimensions, and that that was the only reason he joined the Frost family's household - to summon demons with Adel's power. After claiming that Adel was now trapped in the passageway between their world and the demon realm, as well as proclaiming himself as having become part demon, Dreyfus engages Edel in a fierce fight that ends in the artist's loss. Dreyfus disappears into an empty portrait that disappears before Edel can interrogate him, and the girl wastes no time in resuming her search, this time for her brother. Dialogue Beginning (Edel rushes into the room and uses Assault Pierce, killing the Arachnia.) Out of my way! HA! I hope Schumacher is alright... He is strong, he will make it! I have no time to think, Dreyfus must be around somewhere. Progressing in the Second Room The servants too...? How could this happen? Dreyfus de Villepin... I won't forgive you...! Boss Dreyfus! What is the meaning of this! '''Dreyfus de Villepin: Kyo~hyohyohyo! Why, if it isn't Lady Edel Frost~ Nice of you to drop by~ Kyo~hyohyohyo~ You traitor! You betrayed our family! Dreyfus de Villepin: Traitor? Oh no, not at all~ I helped Master Adel realize his true role... His role as a key! Kyo~hyohyohyo~ His role... as a key?! Dreyfus de Villepin: That's right~ Master Adel was born with the ability to open paths to another dimension, a key. Kyohyohyohyo~ Dreyfus de Villepin: Master Adel became the key to open the dimensional path to the Demon Realm~ Look at these spider demons... aren't they beautiful? I am going to draw them all~ Dreyfus de Villepin: You have no idea how hard I have worked to accomplish this~ It was the only reason I came to this mansion~ Kyohyohyohyo~ You did all this... just for that? Dreyfus de Villepin: I don't expect you to understand the mind of a great artist~! An artist is prepared to do anything for his work~ Dreyfus de Villepin: But do not worry, Master Adel is not dead~ Oh no~ He is simply a part of the dimensional gate~ Once the gate closes, he will be spit out safely in the demon realm or somewhere in this world~ Dreyfus de Villepin: Oh... Of course I can't say for how long he'll be safe after that~ Kyohyohyohyo~ How dare you...! I won't forgive you! Dreyfus de Villepin: Ohh? You want to fight me? No no no~ Can't you sense it? I'm already part demon... I won't go easy on you~ Kyohyohyohyo~ Post Boss Battle (Upon his defeat, Dreyfus spirits away into an empty portrait that adopts his visage and vanishes.) What? He vanished... Is this a part of his demonic powers? I still had questions... It doesn't matter... I'll go search where my brother was... Trivia Category:Dungeons